


17 Again

by Sydney803



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cheating, Confusion, Dark Emma, Drunk Sex, F/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resurrection, Secret Identity, Underage Drinking, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wakes up and is 17 again but doesn't look like herself. Robin and Regina freak out and want it reversed. Then Regina realizes since she's 17 again she should make up for her youth and have some fun. Of course she starts to make some mistakes along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different

She was comfortable, his arm wrapped around her like a cocoon. He started to stir then she felt him kissing her shoulder and neck, she hummed in appreciation. She felt him move away at that and then heard a thump as he fell off the bed. Regina sat up clutching the sheets to her chest as she looked at the shocked expression on Robin’s face."What's wrong with you? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost."

Robin jumped up stark naked, he grabbed the crossbow he kept next to the nightstand and pointed it straight at her heart. “Who are you and what have you done with Regina?”

“Robin, calm down” she slowly started to move towards him, “it’s me, Regina.” He looked like he was with a stranger, "you know me... we slept together last night?" she wasn't asking just making sure he wasn't having an aneurysm or something. "Are you okay Robin, you're scaring me?"

“If you truly are Regina tell me something only her and I would know.” he almost shouted.

“Fine,” trying to humor him she continued, “when Marian (Zelena) was frozen you came to me in my vault, you told me that you’ve lived by a code of honor everyday of your life, and when I asked why you were there you said that that day was not one of those days. Then we ‘slept’ together all night and half of the morning”, a smile graced her lips as she remembered the beautiful night they had shared. 

He looked at her nonstop and slowly lowered his weapon, his head tilted as he tried to think of a way someone else would have known all of that. “Alright then, Regina… I think you should look in the mirror then.” She stood and put on the robe next to bed, walked to the full length mirror and her jaw dropped to the floor. She was completely different, not herself at all, her hair was shoulder length as usual but now blonde, her eyes were a vibrant green color, and she was probably 5 foot not an inch more. She looked down at her unusually small hands, her nails were a bubblegum pink, they came up to her face as if to see if it was real, it was. Her skin was tan and flawless and she looked like she couldn’t have been more than 17 years old. But when she was actually 17 she looked nothing like this, she had had long dark hair and was much taller than this, none of this was right something was obviously wrong. When that sank in she screamed, Robin thought he was going to go deaf because it was so high pitched. Regina thought about who could do something like this, it hit her like a ton of bricks, she turned to Robin “Get dressed” she seethed through her teeth “we’re going to go kill a certain Rumpelstiltskin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece. If you're reading this thank you so much. I'm going to try post at least once a week. Thanks again!


	2. The Escape

“Regina don't be rash” he stormed after while trying to put his pants on at the same time. “We don’t even know it was Mr. Gold. Regina!?” she spun around to look at him “Listen, I know you're upset, but we have to approach this carefully.”

“Why? Why can't I go over there, rip his heart out and squeeze until he tells me how to reverse this?” She was fuming, literally. “Regina, love, you need to calm down.” “Why?” “Look at your hands Regina.” She looked down and he was right she needed to calm down before the house burnt down because there was radiating from both hands.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, this hasn’t to me happened since I first started learning magic.” Regina tried to slow her breathing, tried to keep calm, but it wasn’t working. She grunted in frustration “I need a something to drink, something strong.”

“Is that the smartest idea Regina?” Robin was trying to be wary, he knew he was treading dangerous territory. One of Regina’s eyebrows lifted, it reminded him of her during the forgotten year, whenever he would question her her eyebrow would lift and if he was just lucky enough he would get a smartass comment in return. “Alright” pulling is worn green shirt over his head “I’ll go get you something” turning he added under his breath “or an entire bloody bottle.”

Regina strolled into her walkin closet expecting at least one article of clothing that a 17 year old girl could wear. But all Regina could come up with was a tank top and a pair of jeans that were of course to big so she had to roll them up and put a belt on with the tightest loop, the tank top was white and partially see through and baggy. The only pair of shoes she could find that would fit were a pair of Henry’s old converse, and she grabbed a leather jacket. Then an idea struck Regina, there was a window that she could definitely fit through now and the double door did lock. She rushed and locked the doors before Robin returned and struggled to unlatch the lock for the window, when it was unlocked the window swung open, Regina looked down to see how far she would have to jump because she wouldn’t be able to apparate at this stage with her magic. She was really far up nothing to land on but a patch of grass, only if she was lucky because of course there had to be a cement walkway right there. “Regina?” the door started to shake, she knew Robin was trying to open it. “Well then, now is as good a time as any I guess” Regina took one last glance at the doors the jumped.

********

She walked into Granny’s thinking someone would know it was her, but of course everyone’s looked at her with confusion on her face. She went straight to her regular barstool trying to ignore the whispering. Granny came over to her “What can I get ya?” “Coffee, thanks”

“So you new around here, ‘cause I haven’t seen you around?” Regina turned and it was the person she wanted to see least, Whale. “What do you want Whale?” her voice laced with malice and attitude. “How do you know my name? Have we met before?” his brow furrowed at that.

“Here’s your coffee.” she grabbed the steaming cup and gulped some of the hot beverage down turned back to Whale and gave him a smile she could only describe as fake. “Knew you'd warm up to me, everyone does.” he smiled cockily at her. “I find that every hard to believe but I’m in a giving mood so I'll tolerate you for now.” She gave him little smirk that then turned to a full on wicked smile. He might be useful and its been awhile since she had someone to manipulate. This could be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do another chapter right away, just because! :)


	3. Best Doctor's Appointment Ever

What the hell was going on she hated this guy. Yet all she wanted was to jump his bones. Pull yourself together, she thought, you have a loving boyfriend that is your soulmate and great in bed, always a plus. Nope, not doing anything for some obviously magical reason all Regina wanted in that particular moment was Whale, Victor Freakin' Frankenstein, who was also kind of known as the town pervert and player. 

"Look, I don't think anything is really wrong with you, I still don't know why you wanted me to do all those tests... But anyway you're perfectly healthy, although it as if your hormone levels are rather high, but don't worry it's perfectly normal." At that he gave he a slight smirk, "So how you going to pay for all the exams?" He asked expectedly.

"I think I can come up with a few ways of payment" her voice sultry now, her breathing getting heavy and before Regina could think his mouth was crushing hers. It was fantastic, her fingers pulled at his hair while his hands were clinging to her back. Any type of thought was immediately pushed of her head when she felt his tongue part her lips. Just as soon as it was there it was gone to the sound of someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart so quickly Regina almost fell off the exam table, but then caught by strong, muscular hand. She looked to see who her savior was and it none other than the father of the town's actual savior. "Seriously," Regina groaned before she could stop herself, "why you why is it always you, aren't you tired of always 'saving' the day David."

"I came because Granny said Whale left the diner with a seventeen year old girl, so I had to make sure said girl was okay. So, are you?" David raised an eyebrow at her (when did he get so attractive? no no no, not him never him) waiting for an answer she couldn't give. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape, maybe he thought something was wrong with her, "How 'bout we start with an easier question? What's your name?"

"I, um I," Regina stumbled, name what name, she couldn't give him Regina so what, "it's, um, Rebecca" at that one word Regina found a gun pointing straight at her!

"Regina," he seethed, "who did you steal the body from?"

"Regina?" Whale asked in the background but her never left David, his lips were so.... No.

Finally turning to Whale her eyes the last thing to land on him, "yes, it's me Regina, and if you don't mind I'd like a minute alone with David" at that he started to walk out, "oh, and shut the door behind you."

When the door finally closed and the two were alone in the exam room, Regina hopped down from the table and went over to the windows to close the blinds. That done she spun around and realized the gun was still pointed at her but she just walked straight up to him let her fingers slowly graze his muscular arm and lowered the gun. "Regina... I, what.." he stumbled. He was probably six foot making him a foot taller than her, but all Regina could was she was seventeen and hot and anyway her hormones were raging so no one could blame her for this. She reached her hand up to grip the back of collar on his jacket the other hand gripping his giant bicep. Regina pulled him done and they were at hair's width apart when, "I'm married Regina, and I love my wife," as he said this Regina nodded but moved her hand from his arm down his chest and to the waistband of his worn jeans, "Regina, please stop, you're not yourself right now," nodding again she reached for his belt buckle and started to undo it.

"You've cheated on Snow before who cares if you do it again," and that she was kissing him, he didn't respond for the first second and then he was kissing her back fiercely, their tongues meeting having a small duel, his hand started to roam her back and then suddenly her jacket was thrown across the small room, "wait, wait she panted breathless, Regina moved over to the door and locked it she came back, hopped off the table pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at David. "What are you waiting for I'm not getting any younger... Oh wait" he cut her off with a fierce kiss trying his hardest not to break and tell her to shut up, she could be emotional and he didn't want to hurt her, he told himself.

He nudged her legs apart with one of his and stepped between her beautiful legs. He broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down her chest, stopping at her breasts to suck, he wanted to mark her as his, his beautiful, evil teenager. She started to moaned and arch her back as he kissed down her stomach he reached waistband, quickly undid the belt and yanked them down legs knocking her shoes and socks off with. Suddenly she looked up at him wearing only her lacy bra and panties and said, "this is unfair, you're wearing far to many clothes" "I can remedy that your majesty" at those two little words she moaned and reached for him. She dragged the jacket down his arms and the shirt followed soon after. Regina reached for his pants but he got there first his pants and boxers were down his legs in no time but never came all the way off. “Well, aren’t we anxious.” “Shut up, Regina” silencing her with a kiss while simultaneously pulling underwear off. “Condom?” “We’re in a doctor’s office David, look in the draws behind you.” He found one in half a second slid it on just as quickly.

“You ready?” he asked his member at her entrance, Regina didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded, in one go he thrust inside her and she moaned due to the fact he was so large. He slid out almost completely and thrust back inside. She was moaned so much she bit down on his shoulder at that David yelped more out of pleasure than pain. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, he was close. Regina felt the warmth spread in her belly as she neared her own orgasm. He shouted as he came and she bit him as she found her own release. 

Regina whimpered as he slipped out of her making her feel cold and empty. “Regina, this will never happen again and when we see each other around we are going to act like nothing happened, Got it? 

“Excuse me? I can act however I want, I am the Queen remember.” She reached for her underwear but he snatched it up before she could, he pulled his pants up and put the lacy piece of fabric in his pocket, “and what do you think you’re doing with those?”

“Well, I figured that if you can do whatever you want, then so can I. These are now mine.” Regina pulled her jeans back on and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Fine David if you really need a reminder of the best time of your life.” Regina hopped off the table and pushed past David and picked up her jacket. When she spun around David was almost fully dressed, Regina walked over to him yanked him down and gave him a kiss he wouldn’t soon forget, “Well, David, thanks for scratching that itch for me. See you later, Charming.” She walked of the room leaving him standing there stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make things racier, let me know if you liked it. And as always thanks for reading!


	4. Sheriff

Regina walked out of the hospital with a wide grin on her face. She was halfway down Main Street when she heard the cheers, laughing, and obvious noises of celebrating coming from none other than Granny's diner. She made her up the front steps of the diner and opened the door and when that stupid little bell rang her grin faded to a grimace, plus it didn't help that everyone in the diner was crowded around one seat at the bar, her seat. 

David was the only one that noticed when she walked in and knew that the fantastic news would send Regina spirals in a whirlwind of hate. He slowly made his way over to the clearly upset, young queen, "fancy seeing you here."

"Why is everyone celebrating around my seat, sheriff?" Regina's patience was now at an all time low.

David knew to not stall she was obviously angry and the fact that he had screwed her, took her underwear and left probably didn't help. "Well, first I'm sorry for what happened earlier," she pursed her lips he was wasting her time, "and second, you shouldn't call me sheriff now."

"You are the sheriff!" "It would seem not anymore. Your old boy toy came back and took his job." At that she was interested and curious, he had to be talking about Graham but he was dead and "dead is dead", right? "Charming you can't seriously mean Graham came back." She wasn't asking "dead is dead, we both know what happens when that law is broken" as Regina said this her newly fixed heart fractured some. 

"Has anybody seen Regina? I think I need to discuss some things with her." That was clearly Graham's voice, Regina turned and was immediately staring into his eyes, he knew right when he looked at her she was his Regina, "if you'll excuse me" he said to the crowd he headed towards the restrooms and Regina was quick to follow. 

Regina was standing in the back hallway of Granny's, she looked around for the sheriff but couldn't see him. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her and pull her, she was about to scream when another hand clamped down on her mouth to stop the yell. Her back hit the wall and she looked into the eyes of her attacker and immediately stiffened.

Graham slowly removed his hand from Regina mouth, her eyes were wide (eyes that weren't hers), she looked like a scared child. "I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered, he had leaned down and his breath was hot on her neck and cheek. "Graham" Regina whispered but it came out more breathy and panting than she had meant for. She had missed him every day since that fateful Wednesday night. "Why aren't you killing me? It's only fair I killed you." She said her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Now why would I kill the woman I love?" He questioned, she gasped at his words, love? how could he love her?, she thought. "Regina, do you remember the year 1997?" She nodded, "that year on New Year's Eve I was going to propose and midnight struck and all my memories we gone all I had from that year was this," he reached into his jeans front pocket and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring Regina had ever seen, "I don't care that you killed me, I don't care that you were once evil and vile, all I care about is you and your happiness and with that..," he released her and dropped down to one knee he held up the ring and took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. "Regina Cora Mills will do me the honor and become my wife?"


End file.
